


Title undecided

by AshleyRaney07



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Civilian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyRaney07/pseuds/AshleyRaney07
Summary: In this civilian AU Marinette operates an online boutique but has goals of owning her own store, meanwhile Gabriel Agreste passes away bringing an unwilling Adrien back into the world of fashion and back to Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since graduation Marinette has kept herself on a very strict schedule, managing every aspect of her day down to the minute. At first it was because she needed to forget, who? You ask. Well that would be one Adrien Agreste.  
Marinette really thought that maybe in university she would have a chance to make him realize the extent of her feelings but when Adrien found out his father had plans to control everything Adrien studied at university to ensure that he would be prepared to take over the Gabriel brand, Adrien ran, he didn't even attend graduation and only kept in sporadic contact with Nino.  
Well Marinette was doing just fine for anyone's information, seven years later and she barely flinched at the name Adrien. While her packed schedule did exhaust her for the first year by now it was all routine and she was all business.  
Her eyes were open before the alarm even finished its first loud beep, she gently pressed the end button, gone was that girl who was late to class, meetings, and lunch dates.  
Today Marinette needed to package up several commissions, deliver them to the post office, finish some preliminary sketches for potential customers and meet Alya for lunch, she sighed resignedly, she knew she could expect more of the usual nagging about her love life from her friend but at least she'd get to see her.  
Despite her schedule she forgot one thing, as she was tying her robe closed she heard the unmistakable sound of the coffee percolator, and now that she was paying attention could smell something delicious being made. Her heart began to pound erratically no matter how often she had these one night stands she never got used to the poor men who tried to be a more permanent figure in her routine, whether it be by making her breakfast, or by dropping by unexpectedly, or sending a small gift, she broke her own heart a little with each one she sent packing.  
She padded lightly down the hallway and peeked her head into the kitchen, yes that was the man from last night, Daniel maybe? Cooking her breakfast with a small smile on his face.  
She knocked on the door frame and his face really lit up as he noticed her, she once again chastised herself for not being able to reciprocate feelings. "Hey, I was hoping you'd wake up soon, how do you take your coffee?" The man asked  
"Oh it's fine I'll get it myself!" She hurried over to the cupboard and took out two mugs quickly preparing her own and leaving his by the coffee pot for him to do the same she gritted her teeth as she set the table hoping this breakfast would be quick.  
Luck was not on her side. He loaded her plate with eggs, sausage and toast and pulled the butter and jam from the fridge before helping himself and pouring his coffee. He sat in the seat closest to her and made idle chat while she hmmmed and ahhhed at the appropriate moments while lamenting that this breakfast was taking up the timeslot usually occupied by her morning workout.  
Finally, he cleared his throat and stood, "Thank you for having me over, it was quite a treat, I had better head to the office though."  
"Oh I completely understand!" Marinette chirped in a much kinder voice than the one in her head "Thank you for breakfast, it's not something I usually indulge in." Indeed it had been at least a week since she made time for a morning meal usually opting for a much quicker yogurt beverage and maybe some trail mix.  
"It was honestly my pleasure, I'll message you soon, ok?"  
She grunted noncomittally before she could blink he was pressing a kiss to her forehead and smoothing her hair back.  
"By the way you look lovely this morning" He commented as he stepped outside closing the door with a click behind him.  
Marinette allowed herself a quick cry before opening her dating app and quickly blocking him, although she couldn't deny that she was lonely she would not give up that piece of her heart so easily.  
Glancing at the clock, Marinette let out a stream of curses and stomped off to her work space, she had several custom made items hanging on a rack with little tags stating the commissioners name and address. She pulled the first item down, a lovely olive peacoat with onyx buttons and trim, she folded it neatly and wrapped it in the light pink tissue paper and carefully placed a ladybug sticker to seal it, next she placed a handwritten note thanking the customer along with her business card inside a small envelope and carefully wrote the recipients name upon it before placing the item and the envelope into the shipping box, she did the same with the rest of the items ready to be shipped only stopping to refill her coffee.  
Noting the time once again she was still annoyed with her late start this morning but decided that she had time to at least work on a few of the sketches that needed done and drop off the packages after her lunch with Alya, she refused to give her friend a reason to believe that she was running behind on anything at all.  
She could do this.


	2. Homecoming

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
Adrien groaned as his ears were assaulted by some horrid noise, rolling over he spotted the offending object, a small digital alarm clock on the nightstand in his hotel room, he slammed a hand down onto it once, twice, three times before it silenced and he sat up.  
Shaking his head he tried to orient himself, why was his alarm even set he hadn't needed an alarm in years, when he remembered the call he received yesterday from Natalie, her last of many attempts to get him back home, delivering the news that his father had finally succumbed to the illness he'd been battling for the last two years. Adrien fell back onto the bed, he did not regret all of the times he refused to come home, hell his father couldn't even be bothered to reach out himself. Adrien didn't even want to return now didn't want to sit through the funeral of a man who had not shown any warmth to his only son in the last 12 years. However he still found himself moving into the connected bathroom to shower so that he could make the flight the Natalie booked on his behalf. It wouldn't be so hard if he didn't know the expectations that awaited him in Paris, the pressure to run Gabriel, to move back into that cold mansion that was more prison than home.

While Natalie had tried to insist Adriens former bodyguard would pick him up from the airport he refused to let her manage him as if he were 15 again, and had arranged for Nino to pick him up. He only hoped Nino had managed to keep the news of his return quiet.  
Spotting the car Nino had sent him a description of Adrien jogged over and opened the passenger seat only to find Alya.  
He made eye contact with Nino and could see the apology in his friends eyes.  
Adrien cleared his throat "My apologies Alya, Nino neglected to mention that you would be joining us."  
"Well, you know I can't resist a scoop, what brings you back home after so many years?"  
Nino winced sympathetically "Babe maybe now isn't the best. time I'm sure my bro is exhausted from him flight and-"  
"It's ok Nino" Adrien cut him off "It will be in the papers soon enough anyway. I'm in town for my fathers funeral and the reading of his will, once I've settled his affairs I will be returning to Japan."  
There was an uncomfortable silence, after all, what do you say to a friend who had lost a parent that treated them like property. "Oh" Alya managed  
Adrien caught Nino grimacing in the rearview and sighed, wishing this week would end.

"Thank you again for picking me up." Adrien said has he backed away from the car. "We should definitely grab dinner before I leave."  
Turning to face his former home he heard Nino pull away and before he could even get inside Natalie was already halfway down the steps.  
"Hello Adrien" he walked past her and heard her rush to follow. "I'm glad you decided to return. Since I'm sure you don't care about the emotionally aspect of all this I will be blunt with you. I'm sure it will come of no surprise to you that your father left you the mansion and the fortune, but despite your refusal to go into the business Gabriel still insisted you inherit the company"  
"Fortunately I was under no such delusions that my father would let me out of this business so easily." He stopped in his tracks whirling on her. "But that doesn't mean I'm willing to give up my freedom for his empire."  
"Well I'm not surprised by your choice but if you insist on passing the burden to someone else or closing the company doors, those are decisions that can be discussed after the funeral tomorrow."  
He put a hand to his forehead and sighed , even in death his father would not respect his wishes.  
"Right, thank you Natalie, I'm sure this has been a very stressful time for you. We will figure things out tomorrow."  
She nodded once "I've had a room prepared for you, third floor second door on the left" and then she was gone.  
Well at least he was not expected to sleep in his old room he thought as lugged his suitcase up the stairs. As he finally sat down to rest his phone chirped. A message from an unrecognized number  
-hey this is Alya, hope you don't mind me stealing your number from Ninos phone, he didn't want to bother you with it but he got a gig at Club Noir and I know he would be glad if his bro was there to support him tonight.  
Laughing Adrien sent a reply  
\- You're such a snoop. I will be there since he is my bro.  
Adrien silenced his phone and laid down for a quick nap. He really wanted this week to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you made it this far. This is my first Miraculous Ladybug story and I have a couple different ideas for future chapters. If you enjoyed please leave a kudos. I know it's short but I literally got the idea for the story during my workout and just wanted to quickly pump out a little of it to motivate myself. Xoxo


End file.
